She Is From Cancer, He Is From Leo
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: She read her horoscope, he wanted to read his too.


Just a little something I made for the "Horoscope" challenge of Fan Flashworks at LJ. Hope you all enjoy it! Please, leave reviews and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei!

* * *

_**She Is From Cancer, He Is From Leo **_

"_Being more closely involved with another person could become your highest priority now. Marriage, contracts, and partnerships are seen as the cornerstone to success and happiness for you. Now's as good a time to start manifesting if you aren't involved with someone else yet."_

Lucy read her horoscope from the Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine out loud. She puffed. How dumb could such a prevision be? Being the caller of the Spirit of the stars, Lucy tended not to believe on magazine's horoscopes.

"Gate of the crab, I open thee! Cancer!"

The blinding light gave in to smoke as the figure of Cancer appeared on the middle.

"What do you want on your hair today, _ebi_?"

"Nah, I don't want a new hair cut today, Cancer. I want you to tell me if this prevision is anything close to right."

She handed him the magazine.

"There is nothing wrong here, Lucy-_san_, _ebi_. This is how the constellation will influence your week, _ebi_."

"Really? But it sound just like crap." She whined.

Cancer smiled to her owner.

"You know you want to do what the horoscope told you, _ebi_."

Lucy grimaced at her friend.

"You can leave now, Cancer, thank you."

As the Spirit disappear, Lucy find herself once again alone in her home. She was getting frustrated already. That horoscope… Why did it have to throw to her face that her crush would never really be interested in her and her alone?

"Hate him, hate him, hate him!" she whispered to herself, getting more aggressive at each word.

Suddenly, as if knowing it was him who she was calling, the golden gate of the Lion opened, bringing Loki into Earthland.

"Why are you so unsatisfied with your horoscope, Lucy?" he kneeled beside her.

"Go away, Loki."

He made an exaggerated grimace to her owner.

"Oh, come on, _ohime-sama_."

"Shut up, Loki. I want nothing with you today. Go home before I force your gate shut."

"Can I read my horoscope too?" he asked.

"No, you can leave now."

Ignoring her completely, he got the magazine from the floor and found the prevision meant for Leo.

"_Refinement and relationships are the issues to emotional satisfaction for you now. Harmony and beauty are deeply satisfying to you on both an emotional and spiritual level. And the lack of them can be emotionally unsettling. Close personal ties to other people are a focal point for your feelings, intimate relationships and other partnerships could be what it's about."_

"Hmmm…" he almost purred, resting his cheek on her knees. "I guess this magazine is quite certain this week."

"How many times will I have to send you away, Loki?"

However, even though she was saying that, she didn't move one finger to push him away from her.

"Come on, Lucy…" he whispered into her leg's skin, lightly touching his lips on it. "Why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what, stupid lion? I have nothing to admit."

"Well, your horoscope says you should admit your feelings, mine say I should work on mine. _Partnership _and _contracts_ being the key words. Don't you think it's about us?"

"No, I don't." she stubbornly insisted.

Putting his hands on her thighs, he brought his face up to hers, their noses touching slightly.

"Come on, Lucy… What's keeping you? You know I'm crazy about you, and I know you're not indifferent to me."

Not daring to take her eyes away from his, she said:

"I don't believe you. Ever since we made the contract, you've been saying you're my knight in shining armour, but when I called you in Edolas, Virgo said you were on a date. When I thought you were human, I saw you with a different girl every day. Loki, in a battle, I would trust my life to you without thinking twice, however, I don't trust you as a man. I don't trust you with my heart."

Loki was so taken aback by her words, he removed his hands from her, sitting beside her at the couch.

"Do you really mean it Lucy?" he was hurt, she could tell that much.

She chuckled nervously.

"You have no right to feel hurt! All I said is true and you know it. You're never serious when you flirt with me. That hurts, Loki. To know you've been with so many girls, to know you don't have to spend any night with your bed empty… I'm not that strong. I can't take that much. And that's why, doesn't matter what our horoscopes say, I will never tell you how I really feel about you."

"That's unfair, you know." He said, breaking a minute's silence. "You never gave me hope. I never thought you could one day actually want me."

Lucy turned her eyes to him. She had tears on the corners, but the look was undoubtedly one of pain and anger.

"How dare you say that, Loki? Weren't you there when we fought against Bixlow? Weren't you there when I told you to come back to me when you fought Capricorn?" at the end of the sentence, the tears were already running freely down her cheeks.

He kneeled in front of her once again, wiping the tears away.

"I was always damn serious about you, Lucy. You should have known that."

Getting closer to her, he kissed her cheeks, licking the tears away. Moving slowly, he kissed his way to her ear.

"I don't need anyone else, Lucy. Not if I have you."

Her heart ached from his words. She wanted to believe him. She wanted so desperately to believe him!

"Do you promise?" she asked, feeling quite childish, but not caring one bit about it.

"I do."

When he kissed her she didn't hesitate – on the contrary, she gave in. Her whole body have been aching for him for months. She had been dreaming about his touch for so long…

She let out a groaned moan when his hands reached for her breasts.

"Lucy." He whispered against her mouth.

He wanted her too badly to his own good. He knew it was something he wasn't supposed to feel. Not when she was human, not when she was his owner. However, he just couldn't control it. Ever since she helped him so selfless, not caring at all for her well-being… Loki found himself captured by her.

"I need you, Loki."

Her tone made him shiver all over. That girl would be the death of him, he was quite sure of it. Breaking the kiss for one moment, she got rid of his shirt and helped her to get rid of hers. He undid the clasps of her bra while kissing and sucking at her neck. He knew it would leave a mark, and that was exactly what he wanted. Fairy Tail had just too many males.

Moving down, his mouth found her amazing breasts. For the zodiacs, how long had he dreamed about touching them? As he licked the right one, his hand went for the left, teasing her in a way that made her moan deliciously.

He felt Lucy's hand at his hair, pulling it lightly.

He enjoyed profusely descending even more, tasting her creamy skin near her ribs, her belly, the zipper on her skirt. He undid it, smirking. Underneath, there was a lacy pink piece of underwear that made him lick his lips. He grabbed it with his teeth, getting the piece lower and lower.

Lucy never felt such a mind blowing sensation as when Loki started to lick her most intimate part. She moaned so loudly, she was sure her land lady would hear them. Every stroke of his tongue helped increasing the warmth pilling up inside of her. The more he did it, the more pleasure she felt, until it was just too much. The warmth spread like an explosion.

"Loki!" she screamed, not even caring about who might hear her.

When the feeling subdued, she noticed Loki had removed his pants and his boxers. He was completely naked, and she thought she never thought he was so handsome.

Seeing that Lucy was still high with her orgasm, Loki too the chance to enter her in one stroke. He didn't want her to feel any pain, but since it was inevitable, he might as well make it easier for her.

"You're okay?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered. It didn't hurt as much as she expected, and for that she was more than glad.

She saw lust obscuring his bright eyes as he fought against his most inner urges. She smiled. It was sweet to see he was making such an effort for her sake. Starting to move, she encouraged him to do the same.

Soon, their pace was stronger and faster than when it had begun. In a swift move, he placed her on his lap. Lucy used the couch as support, and enjoyed making Loki suffer with a slow pace.

"Lucy!" he roared like a caged lion.

Roughly, he grabbed her waist and changed the position once more, placing her on her fours. In this position, he rode her in the pace he wanted, fast and deep. Her screams became more desperate, and his groans more urgent.

They reached their orgasms together and Loki managed not to crush her beneath him as he fell into the couch. Hugging her, he brought her body closer to him, feeling her every curve on his naked skin.

"I love you, Lucy."

She sighed.

"I love you too, Loki."

He smiled to her.

"See? I told you your magazine's horoscope was right."

She laughed.

"I might start believing it now."


End file.
